Bad Luck Sucks
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Lemon YxK, HK shounenai. It's Shizuru's birthday, and it's on Friday the 13th. Yusuke isn't as lucky as he is in most of his fights... sort of. It depends on how you look at it. LEMON WARNING! Sequel now POSTED as "When Life...Lemons"! I repeat, LEMON!


_I just randomly got this idea. It is, after all, Friday the 13__th__. I just love this day… my second favorite. XD_

_I think I'm being bad by doing this, but I read them all the time, so… I'm going to try this out. Some __**lemon-ish-ness**__ will be in this story/one-shot… so, there you go. Only my __**lemon**__ade is free (unless you count the electricity you're using… lol). I can't believe after all that h/k talk, my first __**lemon**__ is with y/k. Well, enjoy the one-shot, kiddies!_

Bad Luck Sucks

Yusuke was pissed, frightened, and utterly confused, and in good reason.

It wasn't everyday, after all, that you ended up with a horrible hangover and in bed with one of your best friends… who was also _male_. And who also had a _boyfriend_ already. A very overprotective and _jealous_ one, at that.

And to top it all off, it was Friday the 13th. The 'luckiest' day of the year.

_Hiei is going to_ kill _me…_

**-o-o-o-**

It had started out as a fairly normal day. A mission in the morning, which was quickly taken care of, and then a lunch at the Yukimura Ramen shop.

A fairly normal day for the now somewhat half-time Spirit Detectives. It was normal, actually, for the group. At least until Kuwabara remembered something…

"Hey you guys, Shizuru's birthday is today, and she wanted to know if you guys could come for her party. So, how about it?"

"Sounds good to me! Shizuru always throws great parties," Yusuke said immediately, excited for the upcoming event. The carrot-top's sister was a natural when it came to planning a party, as Yusuke had learned before. But it had been the best time of his life, before the hangover settled in.

"Cool! So, what about you, Kurama? Sis even wants short-stack to come, and you're the only one who can convince him."

Hiei chose to ignore the comment, but not until he sent a glare towards the taller of the two. Kurama smiled down at Hiei before turning to Kuwabara. "Sure, I don't have any plans, and I'm sure Hiei doesn't, either. Right?" He turned back to Hiei, who was scowling up at him.

_Only if you make it up to me later, Kurama._

_Sounds good to me. _There was a teasing hint and playful hint in the statement, and Hiei mentally snorted at him.

"Hn. I'll think about it," he muttered, but the others could interpret a 'yes' from his answer.

"Alright! She's gonna invite some of her friends over, too. And then she said she'd ask Yukina," he sighed dreamily, and Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Keiko, Botan, and Genkai, too."

"So the whole gang is gonna be there, minus Koenma. This is going to be interesting." Yusuke had a small smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. It made Kuwabara uneasy and sweat drop, but he decided now was to make his leave.

"I'll see you guys later then," he called over his shoulder, walking to the door, "Party starts at midnight!"

"Why midnight?" Kurama wondered, sipping at his mug of coffee.

"I think her birthday was on the thirteenth. And that's tomorrow, so why _not_ midnight?" Yusuke retorted, sliding out of his chair as well. "I'll see you two later, then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see ya later." He waved and then headed out himself.

"Kurama…" Hiei started once the cocky teen had left.

"Hmm?" He took another sip of the coffee, his nose wrinkling at the cold. He set it back down. "What is it, Hiei?"

"Do we have to go? Tomorrow's Friday…" Kurama gave him a confused look, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Why? What's so special about tomorrow?"

"It's the thirteenth tomorrow…" It took Kurama a moment before he got the gist of what Hiei meant, and once he did, he had to suppress a chuckle.

"I never pegged you one as superstitious, Hiei." Hiei glared in return, turning away with a 'humph'. "I'm guessing Yusuke told you this, then?" A nod, and then he let the small chuckle out. Hiei turned back with his glare once more, looking ready to decapitate him. "Calm down, love, I'm just teasing." He leaned over, giving the fire-demon a peck on the cheek before hurrying out of the restaurant. Hiei not far behind.

**-o-o-o-**

Midnight rolled around fairly quickly, and the Kuwabara residence was booming with noise, the smell of sake and other liquor, and people. Young men and women running to and fro, swinging their drinks around in a drunken fashion; the perfect picture of human stupidity. Hiei watched all of this from his perch on a window seat, as far away as possible from the annoyances.

_This is pointless… but, at least I haven't touched anything. Someone has to stay sober._

Kurama came tumbling at him soon after that thought, intoxicated and from being pushed by the crowd. Both demons gave an 'oof' on impact, and the disoriented fox clutched to Hiei before he fell off of him.

"Kurama, what the Hell are you doing?" The one in question blinked up at him dumbly, rubbed his eyes, and then squinted up at him. Another blink was offered before the youko-in-human-guise remembered what he was going to ask the other.

"Are you hungry? There's some food o'er there," he managed, pointing over to a table with various junk foods piled upon it. Hiei shook his head in refusal.

"Kurama, I'm heading home. I'm… tired."

"Are you alright?" A nod at his concerned look, then Kurama leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and winked. "You can go on home, then. I'll get back t'morrow."

Hiei hesitated but nodded shortly after, and Kurama crawled off of him. "Thank you for enduring for how long you did, though." He smiled, and Hiei returned it. How Kurama could be as gone as he was and still string together a sentence amazed him, but he didn't think much of it.

"See you tomorrow, and try to get some sleep." A light kiss to the forehead was all he felt before his small lover disappeared. Giggling, Kurama stood shakily and wlaked back towards the others.

**-o-o-o-**

"Havin' fun, K'rama?" Yusuke asked, some hours later after Hiei's departure. The fox nodded vigorously, and then listed sideways as his head began to spin. Grabbing him, and almost going with him, Yusuke pulled the half-out redhead up. "I think it's time we… erm, leave. Hey, Shizu! Fox-boy an' I are headin' out, 'kay?!" he shouted over the noise, and he heard something from the other that sounded like, 'okie, thanks fer comin'. Half dragging, half supporting his burden to the door, Yusuke mad eit out of the house fairly easy.

"Well, lesse… my house is closer, so you can crash with me tonight, 'kay?"

"Uh-huhn…"

"Ya gotta help me, though. C'mon." The dragging and supporting continued, although Kurama was moving faster and more on his own, now.

They were about halfway when Kurama began to lean on Yusuke more fully, and he had to keep shifting him about so his arm didn't go numb. He almost stopped walking when he felt a nuzzling against his chest. "You're so soft…" the redhead murmured drowsily, holding tighter to his carrier. Yusuke gulped, but didn't mind the feeling of his friend rubbing against him.

_In fact… I kinda like it…_

Finally in front of his apartment, Yusuke couldn't be happier. Kurama had kept moving and then he kept moving and it lead to things he hadn't even thought or dreamt of. Fumbling with his keys, and opened the door—thankful his mother was out—and hurried to his room. Kurama was getting antsy, and so was he.

All but collapsing on his bed, Yusuke immediately felt Kurama begin to stir against him. "Yuuuusukeeee…" The black haired young man couldn't tell if that was a whine, plead, moan, or all three combined, but he didn't dwell. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Kurama's for a passionate, if not lust filled, kiss, both pushing against each with bodies and tongues. Breaking for air, glazed jade eyes gazed into clouded chocolate orbs, and Kurama went for Yusuke's shirt.

Yusuke jumped at first at the unexpected touch, but then the haze came over once more and he reached to help unzip his jacket, which quickly flew across the room. A t-shirt soon followed. Leaning over the panting fox, Yusuke reached to unbutton his own shirt, but a mouth on one of his nipples stopped him, with a groan ripped from his throat.

Nipping and sucking were issued, and the small bud peaked up against the slick tongue toying with it. Kurama moved to the next one, applying the same torture, but Yusuke had gathered some control, and was fiddling with the buttons on the deep green shirt, pushing the fabric over his shoulders. Kurama leaned once more for another kiss, Yusuke eagerly accepting and returning it.

"Yusuke… please," Kurama moaned, rubbing against Yusuke's thigh, causing him to moan in return, "hurry…"

The toushin complied, yanking down the zipper of his jeans and pulling them down, seeing the fox's erection pulsing through the material of his boxers. He suddenly became very aware of his own, and followed through with himself, taking each others' boxers with him.

"Yusuke…" he looked up at him, asking him to continue. NOW. Looking around, he found the nightstand and remembered there being hand lotion inside. He reached over and pulled it out, putting a generous amount on his engorged member and his fingers. Silently asking for permission, he looked to Kurama again. Even through his lust and pleasure soaked mind, he new better. And this made Kurama mentally smile. A nod was given in answer.

Nodding back, Yusuke searched for the small opening. When a sharp inhalation of breath came from his bed partner, he knew he had found it. The half-demon traced the entrance slowly before pressing in. Kurama gasped, and Yusuke looked up, concerned that he'd hurt him.

"Don't… stop," he huffed, lightly pressing against the intruding digit. The younger man continued, and soon had three fingers inside, scissoring and spreading as much as possible without harming the other. "Yusuke…" _Time to go…_

Pulling out his fingers, he positioned himself at Kurama prepared entrance and gently pushed his rock hard member forward. When no disapproval came from the youko, he continued forward until sheathed to the hilt. Both sighed in pleasure. Kurama soon began rocking against him, and Yusuke pulled almost completely out, and then pressed back in. But Kurama wanted a faster pace, and pushed more firmly against him. Yusuke got the hint and went faster, both moaning and panting.

Pushing forward at a different angle, Kurama let out a shriek of ecstasy, but Yusuke took it the other way. He stilled, yet Kurama shook his head, red hair flying about his face, and pounded back at him. "Harder, faster, _please…_"

Staying at the angle, he slammed against the tight ass, feeling Kurama's inner walls tightening against his swelling penis. Reaching between them, Yusuke pumped Kurama's neglected manhood in time with his thrusts. The tightening increased.

With a final jerk of his hips, Kurama howled his release, his essence spilling over Yusuke's hand and his chest and stomach. "_Yusuke!_"

_So tight… oh my God! _"_Kurama_!" he cried out his own release, his seed filled deep inside the other. Both went limp. Pulling out before he fell onto the other man, he slumped beside him, blindly reached for the covers and pulled them over their bodies. _Damn… so tired…_

Both instantly fell asleep.

**-o-o-o-**

Yusuke was pissed, frightened, and utterly confused, and in good reason.

It wasn't everyday, after all, that you ended up with a horrible hangover and in bed with one of your best friends… who was also _male_. And who also had a _boyfriend_ already. A very overprotective and _jealous_ one, at that.

And to top it all off, it was Friday the 13th. The 'luckiest' day of the year.

_Hiei is going to_ kill _me…_

Today wasn't going to be a good day. Not at all…

_Bad luck can sure suck._

To Be Continued…?

_Possibly, if anyone wishes for it to continue. Just say so in a review. It won't be to this one, but in a continuation one-shot. It'll only be here if you want it, though, so say what you will. Hope nobody got in trouble, but if you did, it's not my fault. I hope this wasn't… sucky, fir anyone._

_Well, whatever, if it was, it was. __**Review**__, people!!!_


End file.
